Timeline (Overseer)
This timeline describes events that are mentioned in Aaron Conners' works Under a Killing Moon, Pandora Directive and Tex Murphy: Overseer, which contradicts the previous continuity. Timeline ;3113 BC :Beginning of the Mayan calendar ;300 AD :Docetists found the Brotherhood of Purity by writing the Secret Doctrine ;900 :King Henry I the Fowler rules Britain. ;13th century :Service of the Bishop of Bramberg ;1582 :The Gregorian calendar is introduced to the Western civilization. ;1952 :Birth of Bruce WillisBay City Mirror he is 91 years old in 2043. In reality Willis was born in 1955 ;1985 :Birth of Louie LamintzMentions he is 58 in Pandora ;1995 :Waterworld, a sci-fi classic, is released. ;2002 :Colonel Dobbs hasn't had a good sleep since nowUAKM intro ;2003 :Birth of Mick Flemm ;2012 :;October 14 ::Birth of Eddie ChingFax from her mother ;2013 :Birth of Thaniel Murray :;April ::Birth of Chelsee Bando ;2019 :;July 22 :Mick Flemm is charged for burglary and his sentence is suspended by the Juvenile Court. ;2022 :;October 31 :Mick Flemm is charged for mail fraud. His sentence is suspended for a fine of $5000 ;c. 2023 :Gordon Fitzpatrick is alienated with Thomas Malloy ;2023 :;April 15 :Mick Flemm is charged for attempted extortion and is sentenced for 3 months in county jail ;2025 :Last time Tex attends a family reunion.When Tex looks a family photo in his apartment in Pandora Directive :;August 19 :Mick Flemm is charged for petty theft and is sentenced 6 months in county jail ;2027 :Tex Murphy talks to the Ethics Board about Dobbs. He tosses Tex Murphy out of the agency :Birth of Boopo Wong. :;September 23 :Mick Flemm is charged for burglary and sentenced 1 year in State Penitary. ;2032 :Dobbs decides to quit smoking and adopt a different lifestyle :Sal and Francesca Lucido open the Slice O'Heaven pizza on Chandler Avenue. :Teeny-disks production stops ;2033 :;April 5 ::Mick Flemm is charged for Grand Theft Speeder and is sentenced 5 years in. ;2035 :ZoBell Industries releases my DOS 99.999 ;2036 :Larsen Inc releases Perfect Word Document Viewer 2.8 for my DOS. ;2038 :;October 13 ::Mick Flemm is charged for importing illegal novelty items and is sentenced 3 years ;c. 2040 :Rusty the Clown opens Rusty's Funhouse ;2041 ::Sapphire Bob Baggitt and Trixie move to San Francisco and found Sapphire Bob's Phone Pharm Services :;Summer ::The Black Arrow kills several people in Arizona. The bodies are found but the local police avoids bad publicity. ;2042 :Rusty is murdered by Flemm :Rusty's Novelty Shop closes down after Rusty's "disappearance". :;March ::3 victims by The Black Arrow are found; this time the story breaks big :;July 10 ::Eddie Ching is in a meeting concerning potential buyers of the statuette. :;October 14 ::Ching's mother sends a fax with birthday wishes. :;November ::Sandra Collins starts working at the San Francisco Technical University as a research scient. :;November 4 ::Working for Paul DuBois, the Colonel uncovers information that GRS's project is funded by the Crusade for Genetic Purity :;November 8 ::DuBois tells the Colonel that a secret cult is working with GRS to develop a superweapon but doesn't give more details :;November 19 ::The Colonel meets Alayna Moore at the Roadside Motel who tells him that her life is in danger :;November 23 ::With information from DuBois and Moore, the Colonel contacts CAPRICORN and learns about Eva Schanzee working undercover at GRS. :;November 29 ::The Colonel delivers CAPRICORN's Winter Chip to Schanzee :;December (early) ::CAPRICORN's headquarters are blown up and agents are found dead :;December 6 ::DuBois tells the Colonel that he uncovered information on the objectives of GRS, the cult and the Crusade, however he does not show up in the meeting place. :;December 7 ::DuBois' and Schanzee's trails have vanished. The Colonel learns about the Chameleon :;December 8 ::GRS is disbanded :;December 10 ::The Colonel realises he is watched. :Under a Killing Moon case. Tex finds Mick Flemm. :Tex is hired by Countess Renier. He meets Franco Franco and then steals the statuette from Ching. Chameleon mugs him at night, followed by Pug. :Tex exposes Sal to his wife. She helps him find Pug, who sends him to the Colonel. Tex finds him wounded in his office. Eddie Ching interrogates Tex in his office. :Tex peruses the Colonel's logs. He visits Melahn Tode and Alaynah Moore. He breaks in GRS :Tex kills Chameleon and rescues Alaynah. He then visits the Broken Skull and gains access to the Moon Child. :Tex rescues Eva and they destroy the Moon Child :Sylvia returns to Tex. ;2043 :;January 28 ::David Wright]] invites Malloy to his cabin in Oregon :;February ::Tex does not pay his rent payment to Nilo Paglio ::Sandra leaves San Francisco Tech. :;March 3 ::Oliver Edsen writes a letter to Thomas Malloy.f :;April ::(second week) Fitzpatrick meets Tex and hires him to find Malloy Category:timelines